


First Contact

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, Pre Canon, Vytal Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: The first time James and Qrow met, it was at the Vytal Festival, while James and Glynda single-handedly kicked STRQ’s collective asses.





	First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally written April 30th, 2017. Reposted October 31st, 2018. Happy Halloween.

The cheers of the Vytal Festival audience ricocheted off every surface, building into a wave of sound that threatened to block out everything else as Qrow and Taiyang took the stage across from the two Atlas students. High above them, the announcers made their judgements and introduced both teams, but Qrow couldn’t hear above the roar of the crowd. He and Taiyang grinned at each other. Most of these cheers were for them. They were the favourites to win, after all.

The two Atlas goons – a big guy with dark hair and a smaller blonde woman wielding a riding crop – looked at Qrow and Taiyang like they were mud on the bottoms of their shoes. Qrow wanted to roll his eyes and tell them exactly who they were dealing with. Second year Team STRQ. The favourites to win, the golden kids of Beacon, and the powerhouses of Vale. These two didn’t stand a chance, no matter who they thought they were.

The whistle for the fight began and Qrow and Taiyang launched themselves at the two Atlas goons. Quickly, the fight divided into Qrow vs the guy and Taiyang vs the girl. Qrow figured it was probably the best split, his sword let him get in close and Taiyang’s semblance let him tank long-range shots like they were nothing.

Qrow circled the guy with fast feet, avoiding the shots from the guy’s revolver and trying to keep his distance until he had an opening.

Shot after shot he deflected, spinning around the guy faster and faster until he couldn’t keep up with Qrow anymore. He faltered, just for a second, and Qrow made his move. He launched himself forward, sword poised to strike, and—

Got shot out of the air by a flash of purple crystals. Cursed. Went down. Rolled back to his feet and saw the guy go after Taiyang, firing quickly. The woman dropped down in front of Qrow, her high heels clicking sharply and sending purple fragmentations across the arena.

She flipped her bangs out of her eyes and _smiled._ Qrow shifted his sword back into position.

So much for his and Tai’s plan.

With another curse, Qrow launched himself at the woman and shifted around her, trying to find an opening.

Purple shields and purple crystals rocketed around him, forcing him back just so he could try and defend himself. They drove him nearer and nearer to the edge of the arena. They sliced into his clothes, tore at his aura, and sent him flailing backward. He wobbled, arms pinwheeling, and managed to catch his balance just in time. The woman sent a spire of purple crystals at him and Qrow rolled out of the way. He launched himself back to his feet and circled around her, shifting his sword to fire at her with his gun.

She deflected the shots like they were nothing and kept attacking.

On and on the fight went, Qrow pushing forward only to be forced back. He saw Taiyang struggling as well, his aura flaring as it tried to keep up with the beating the guy was giving him.

They were losing. Qrow grit his teeth and wished for a miracle.

He wasn’t granted one.

He flew out of the arena with one last blast of purple crystals, and while he knew he could transform to fly back in, he wasn’t ready to give up that particular secret just yet. Wasn’t like he could shrug it off as a semblance after all.

So Qrow hit the wall and caught himself, sliding down as he watched the aura read-outs high above him. Tai’s ticked downward steadily and Qrow grimaced as it hit zero and he went flying out of the arena. There was a flash of purple and a few of the woman’s shields appeared, gently catching Taiyang before lowering him to the ground.

Qrow let out a soft sigh of relief. He’d wondered what’d happen if Tai had hit the ground.

Nothing good, obviously. Glad he didn’t have to find out now.

Once the Atlesian kids were named the winners, Qrow helped Tai to his feet and they left the stadium to go lick their wounds. He could feel his ears heating with the embarrassment that flooded his veins. He couldn’t believe they’d lost so _badly_ , especially not when they’d gone 4-0 in the first round with Raven and Summer against those Mistral kids. Vasili-something had been their leader. She’d been hot. And totally into her partner.

Too bad.

“That wasn’t _so_ bad,” said Taiyang, his arm around Qrow’s shoulders as they limped toward the noodle stand. Qrow rolled his eyes. Summer and Raven probably wouldn’t be around for a while – they were probably ‘practicing’ or whatever it was they were calling it these days – and that left them alone.

“You fought well.”

Well, mostly alone.

Qrow rolled his eyes and looked to his right to see both of the Atlesian kids standing next to the noodle stand he and Tai had just taken a seat at. The shopkeeper, an old guy with grey hair, set to work on making them noodle bowls.

It was the woman who had spoken and Qrow had to admit, he thought she would have been taller, this up close. But then, he didn’t stand up straight when he fought. The guy, on the other hand, _was_ taller, probably a good four inches taller than Qrow, and oh boy, was he _attractive._

Qrow hadn’t noticed it in the arena, but his slicked back hair – probably from sweat – revealed brilliant blue eyes and a little scar under one of his ears.

Qrow smiled at him, feeling his ears heat again despite knowing that these two had just kicked their asses in the arena.

“Doesn’t feel like it, but thanks,” said Taiyang. He stuck his hand out to the woman and winked. “I’m Taiyang, Taiyang Xiao Long. What’s your name, beautiful?” She took his hand and he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were lightly dusted with pink.

She cleared her throat and took her hand back. “Glynda Goodwitch, of Atlas. This is my partner and team leader—”

“James,” said James, taking Qrow’s hand. He smiled at Qrow, one part shy and one part adorable. “James Ironwood, at your service.”

Qrow cocked an eyebrow and squeezed James’ hand twice. “What kind of services are we talking here, Jimmy?” he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

James’ face flushed a bright red and he ducked his head, visibly biting the inside of his cheek. Qrow slid off his stool, waving off the shopkeeper who had been making noodles, and strolled up to James. James took a step back, eyes going wide, and Qrow stopped.

“Hey, Tai?” Qrow called over his shoulder.

“Yeah?” said Tai. He heard Tai’s feet hit the ground and saw Glynda take a step toward him, her hips swaying. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Double date at a nice restaurant?” finished Qrow, raising an eyebrow at James. James’ face turned redder, if that was even possible, and he pressed his lips together, a smile in his eyes. He gave a nod and Qrow winked at him.

“Why not?” said Glynda, shrugging. She slid down her glasses and looked Tai up and down. “I’ll pay if you provide a ride, _beautiful_ ,” she said. Qrow bit down hard on his tongue to keep from howling at that comment, and at the way Taiyang’s eyes went wide and he turned into a tomato. She leaned into Tai and stroked a finger down his chest. “What do you say, tiger?”

“Sounds great,” said Tai, voice cracking. Glynda pulled him away, asking about restaurants, and Qrow shoved his thumbs into his pockets and grinned up at James through his bangs.

“So, wanna follow them?” asked Qrow, cocking his head.

“On a date?” asked James. “Actually?”

“Actually,” said Qrow. At James’ puzzled look, Qrow shrugged. “You’re hot, you’re pretty kickass, and I wanna get to know you.”

James smiled. “Actually, I like the sound of that,” he said. He nodded toward where Taiyang and Glynda were disappearing. “We might want to follow them. Glynda can be… a handful.”

“So can Tai,” said Qrow, grinning. James offered his arm to Qrow and Qrow grinned, sliding his own into it. Together, they followed after Glynda and Tai, while Qrow wondered how the hell he was going to explain all this to their teammates, later.


End file.
